


Don't Say Goodbye

by dreamshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshadow/pseuds/dreamshadow
Summary: Molly Weasley is leaving, and Julia Longbottom doesn't know what to do about it.
Relationships: Molly Weasley II/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Don't Say Goodbye

Julia Longbottom wasn’t sure what she was doing at the pub at four o’clock on a Wednesday afternoon. All she knew was that she needed to get out of her flat, get out of the bookstore; anywhere that wasn’t part of her daily routine. Anywhere that didn’t remind Julia of… _her_.

“I’ll take another one,” she said, flagging down the bartender. 

The dark, curly haired bloke came over, flashing her a charming smile. “Coming right up,” he said, taking her glass from her. 

He poured another round of Firewhiskey, which maybe wasn’t the strongest form of alcohol, but it gave Julia the buzz she desperately needed. Julia didn’t say anything as she downed the drink, trying not to wince as it burned down her throat. 

“So are you gonna tell me what has you drinking by yourself on a Wednesday, or am I gonna have to start playing guessing games?” he asked, looking over at her. The smile was still in place, but Julia could see a hint of concern flashing in his familiar blue eyes.

Even James Potter, someone who she wasn’t particularly close with but had gotten to know over the last few years, knew this was out of character for her. She knew he was smart enough to piece it together; being a bartender for the last five years gave James enough experience dealing with people that he could read them with relative ease. He didn’t have to know her personally; he could see it in her face, and Julia hated him for it. 

“Don’t you have other customers to serve, James?” 

James opened his arms, gesturing to the empty bar. “So many customers,” he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “I have to practically keep them away.” 

She smiled before she could stop herself. “That’s it, then. You’re taking pity on me because you’re bored.”

“Humor me.”

Julia took another swig, knowing he’d get it out of her sooner or later. “It’s Molly.” 

“Mhm,” he said, sounding unsurprised. He grabbed a rag and started wiping down the bar in front of him. That was the thing about James; he could use as much magic as he wanted, but Julia hardly ever saw him use it in the bar. For the grand total of… four times she’d been here. “What’d my cousin do now?” 

“She’s leaving.” 

The words practically echoed in her mind. The fight they’d had two nights ago was nothing like some of the fights they’d had while they’d been at Hogwarts, and Julia could still see the fire in Molly’s eyes as Julia just stood there, frozen, when Molly announced the news. 

_I’m leaving. I’m leaving. I’m leaving._

“She didn’t even ask me to come with her,” she said, having another sip of Firewhiskey. The long swig finished off the glass, and without having to ask this time, James refilled it. “And like, I know she’s leaving for work, I just… the way she said it…” 

James’ face softened. “Jules,” he said, but this time, she couldn’t look at him. “You know she loves you, right?” 

“Well, she did,” Julia replied bitterly, taking another sip. “All I did was stand there.” 

_“Did you hear what I said?” Molly asked, staring at her. “I’m leaving. On Friday.”_

_“I heard you,” Julia replied, her voice weak as she focused on a spot beyond Molly’s head._

_“Do you even care?”_

“Jules,” James said again, focusing her attention back on him. “You guys have come a long way since your days at Hogwarts. She isn’t just going to throw you away.” 

“But she’s obviously going to meet someone better for her than me,” Julia said. “She’s going to be gone for _six months,_ James. What’s even the point?”

“So what if she does?” James asked, and the question caught her so off-guard, Julia couldn’t help but stare at him. “Do you really think she’s going to just drop you the second she gets a better option?” 

Julia shrugged, running her fingers over the rim of her glass. She didn’t answer, taking another sip and this time unable to control the wince as the alcohol burned down her throat. 

His face softened. “She’s not going to do that. And if you think she is, you don’t know Molly as well as you think you do.” 

“I want to believe you, James,” she said quietly, not looking up at him. “And I know we’ve been together for three years, but I still…” 

“Still don’t know why she’s with you?” he filled in. He gave her a small smile. “I know the feeling.” 

Julia frowned. “Now you’re just mocking me.” 

“Maybe I’m being serious.” 

“Are you?” 

Something crossed over his face. “I can be. It’s in the name, y’know.” 

This time, Julia snorted, feeling some of the tightness in her chest relax. “You’re ridiculous,” she said. “How does Cass deal with your terrible jokes all the time?” 

“Merlin only knows,” James replied, but there was something softer on his face at the mention of Cass. “She puts up with a lot of shit from me, but she loves me anyway.” 

“You’re lucky,” Julia said, finishing off her glass. She looked at him expectedly, but he gave her a pointed look. “James, c’mon. We’re having a great time. We’re bonding--” 

“We are,” he agreed, taking his glass from her. He filled her glass again, but Julia had the distinct feeling he was filling it with something other than Firewhiskey. “And you’re lucky, too. Maybe you don’t want to believe it for whatever reason, but Molly’s in love with you, Julia. I know it’s scary, but if you’re going to let her get away now without a fight, you’re going to regret it for the rest of your life. I promise.” 

Julia looked over at him again. “But you and Cass are like, disgustingly cute and happy all the time.” 

“I wasn’t talking about Cass.”

He didn’t say anything else, and Julia got the distinct feeling that the subject was dropped. It was the same face she got whenever someone tried to bring up her mother with her father; his expression grew distant and almost closed-off. While it was true that Julia and her father were closer than when they were at Hogwarts together, there were still parts of his life Neville refused to talk about. 

She didn’t want to be like that with Molly. She didn’t want Molly to become a chapter she didn’t read outloud; she wanted Molly in her present and in her future. 

Julia suddenly got the sinking feeling that she’d done something horribly wrong. And how was that possible, when she hadn’t even done anything in the first place? 

Maybe that was the problem. 

Julia looked up at James. “I have to go,” she said, knowing that if she didn’t go now, she’d find other ways to procrastinate the inevitable. Even if they ended up fighting all night, wasn’t that better than letting Molly go thinking she didn’t care about her? That she didn’t love her? 

She wanted to stay up all night and she wanted to fight with her best friend. If that was what it took to bring them back onto the same page. 

“You’re only just figuring this out?” James teased, but he was at least smiling at her now.

“Don’t start being an ass now,” she replied, but she dropped a few coins on the bar for his tip.

“Too late.” 

Julia rolled her eyes but couldn’t help it as the corners of her lips twitched. She didn’t say anything as she stood up, pushing the stool in. A rumble of thunder didn’t stop her as she waved at James and headed out into a storm brewing out in the streets. 

“Thanks, James,” she finally said, as if her brain remembered that he was the main reason she was even leaving the pub. 

She was almost halfway towards the door when James called her back. “Jules,” he said, and she stopped, looking over her shoulder at him. “I like you and all, but don’t break my cousin’s heart.”

Julia made a face. Here was another opportunity where she wished she was as witty as Isabelle; her best mate would absolutely have the perfect response at the tip of her tongue, something cheeky and reassuring to make James smile. But she had nothing. So all she could do was wave him off as she headed out the door.

She knew the logical thing to do would be to Apparate. There was an Apparation point right near their flat, and Julia had done it successfully almost every time. But with the way her mind was spinning right now, she didn’t trust herself to try. She couldn’t risk getting splinched because her emotions were running on high, like if she didn’t make it to their flat in time, it would almost certainly be the end of the world. 

Molly wasn’t even leaving until Friday, but if Julia remembered the conversation correctly, she would be leaving early Friday morning, and spending the night before at her parents’ house. 

So, if she was really thinking about it, this was her last chance. 

Julia started running, letting her feet propel her through the streets of London as she ran. Rain started to hit her somewhere along the way, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was getting to their flat fast enough, before she ran out of courage or lost her chance. 

By the time she arrived at their building, Julia was soaked. Halfway through her run from the pub the skies had opened up. She would’ve thought it was ironically fitting, as these stormy skies seemed to match all of the emotions that were twisting up inside of her. 

She let herself in and started climbing up the stairs. With every step, her heartbeat increased until it felt almost impossible to breathe. When she got to the front door, she balked. 

What if Molly didn’t want to see her? What if she decided to stay at her parents’ house after the fight? What if it was really over? What if—

Before she could talk herself out of it, Julia unlocked the door and pushed it open. She didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath until she let it out as she looked around. Where she expected to see boxes scattered around the floor, she saw their sofa. Their pictures still lined the walls, smiling over at Julia as she walked past them. Her heart was in her chest as she walked slowly through the flat.

“Molly?” she called, passing the loo. 

The door was wide open, and she didn’t hear any water running, so she walked past it. Beyond there was the kitchen, and then finally their bedroom in the back. It was a very nice flat in the middle of London; one she was sure neither of them would be able to afford on their own, but when Molly announced they were moving in together, her mother insisted on helping them find a safe and comfortable place to live, even if it meant she would chip in with the rent. 

Julia refused at first, not wanting to accept the help. It was the first real fight she and Molly had gotten into since graduating from Hogwarts, but somehow, they’d been able to work through that. 

Maybe that meant they could work through this, too.

“Moll?” she called again, her voice louder this time. “Are you home?” 

There was still no answer. Julia frowned, some of the courage and flair she’d found from leaving the pub mixing in with concern. Maybe Molly really _had_ gone to stay with her parents a night early. Maybe she couldn’t stand to think about seeing Julia, even though Julia was the one who’d been crashing with Isabelle and Greg the last few nights. Maybe she--

\--Was standing in the middle of their bedroom, looking a little lost and confused, clothes spread around the room. She had earbuds in, which explained why she hadn’t heard Julia walk in, and she was staring at a pretty blue jumper Julia had given her for Christmas one year. 

Julia couldn’t help but smile. For a brief moment, some of the anger and the panic disappeared as she stood there and looked at the girl she’d spent almost every day with for the last three years. Her best friend, her partner. She knew every inch of her and just the thought of being separated from her for six months…

“Molly,” Julia said again, a bit more forcefully. 

Molly jumped, finally looking up at her. “You… you came back,” she replied, and Julia hated the crack of vulnerability that was already in her voice. 

“What’re you talking about?” she asked. “I live here, of course I came back.” 

“I know, but… you… left,” Molly said, like she was still wrapping her brain around it. “I told you I was leaving and then you were just… gone.” 

“I just…” Julia started, but the words died in her throat. Any passionate speech or fight she had seemed to disappear the second she saw Molly and all she wanted to do was hold her tightly and never let go. “I don’t…” 

“You don’t what?” Molly asked. Was it Julia’s imagination, or was there a hopeful tilt in her voice? 

“I don’t know, Molls,” she said, hating the exasperation in her voice. “If I ask you to stay, I’m basically asking you to give up on your dreams for me. This opportunity -- all this traveling, it’s what you’ve wanted to do since we were kids.”

“But?” 

“But if I tell you to go, it feels like I’m… I don’t know, like I’m giving up on us, like I’m telling you that I don’t want you. And Merlin, that’s the last thing I want you to think.” 

“You left,” Molly said again, and this time, it sounded like anger was rising in her voice. “Julia, you can’t just walk out every time I say something you don’t like. I thought you left and you weren’t coming back.” 

“I had to see you,” Julia replied. “I know leaving was dumb, and I shouldn’t have. I just… you announced you were leaving, and Friday is so soon, I just… I panicked. I didn’t know what to do.” 

“You could’ve stayed! We could’ve talked about it, come up with a game plan for how we’re gonna make the next six months bearable,” Molly said. “Because believe it or not, these next six months are going to suck for me too. I might be going off to my dream job, but it also means I’m leaving you behind. Despite what you might think, I don’t want to do that.” 

Julia faltered. She didn’t know why she didn’t expect Molly to be angry at her for leaving, but somehow this conversation had turned into something she hadn’t considered. 

“You don’t,” she said, almost too quiet to hear. 

“Merlin,” Molly sighed. “I love you, Jules, but I’m tired of having to prove it to you all the time. Yes, I love you. No, I don’t want to leave. I mean, I do, but I don’t want to leave you or my family for six months. I just… I just wish we hadn’t missed the last few nights we could’ve been together.” 

“I’m sorry,” Julia whispered. “I didn’t… you just caught me off-guard. Please, I don’t want you to leave like this.” 

Molly looked up at her. “I already talked to Mum. I’m going to stay with them until I have to Apparate on Friday morning.” 

“Molly, please--” 

Molly pulled out her wand and in one fluid motion, all of the clothes that were scattered across the room were neatly packed into a single suitcase. Julia wasn’t sure how a single suitcase could fit Molly’s entire wardrobe and necessities for such a long period of time, but she’d probably done something clever like a shrinking spell or something to fit it all in. 

“Molly,” Julia said again, a single tear rolling down her cheek. 

Molly looked over at her. “I don’t want to leave this way,” she said. “But Mum’s expecting me. And maybe it’s better.” 

“Maybe what’s better?” 

“Goodbyes are hard enough, don’t you think?” 

A few more tears started to roll down her cheeks. Logically, Julia knew that this wasn’t the end, that Molly wasn’t saying she didn’t want to be with her anymore. But the ache in her heart at the words she was saying -- that was what it was starting to feel like. 

“We have one more night,” Julia insisted. “Don’t spend it with your parents. Spend it with me.” 

Something crossed over Molly’s face, but the expression, for the first time, was unreadable. “I don’t know. I’m tired of always being the one with the grand gestures and the romantic moments. Not that I don’t love doing them, because I genuinely do, but… I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” 

“If you stay tonight, I can try. Please, Molly. I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” she said softly. 

There was something sitting at the edge of Molly’s tone that Julia wasn’t sure she liked. It made the pit sitting in her stomach, the one that kept saying, ‘ _this is the end, this is the end_ ’ grow even bigger. A quieter part of her mind was whispering to not let her go; to force her to stay until she managed to convince Molly that she couldn’t be without her. That the thought of spending six months in their flat together, alone, was enough to break her heart. 

Julia didn’t know what to say. Not even with Molly standing there, looking like she was waiting for something, for _anything_ from Julia and she would stay. 

“I’ll write,” Molly promised after what felt like years of agonizing silence. 

“Molly--” 

“I’ll see you, Jules.” 

Molly started walking toward the door. She stopped when she got right in front of Julia, her eyes sweeping over her face. Julia stood still, much like she had two nights ago. She closed her eyes as Molly reached out, gently running her hand down Julia’s cheek. 

“I am in love with you, Julia Longbottom,” she said quietly as she pressed their foreheads together. “You’re not just my excuse. Remember?” 

Julia couldn’t help the strangled sound that came out of her mouth. It was almost a half-sob, half-laugh as she remembered Molly saying the same thing she did when they first got together, all those years ago. She remembered standing in front of the Christmas tree in the Hufflepuff common room, feeling like her life was really just about to start. Now that she had Molly. 

“I remember,” she whispered. She looked over at her. “I’m in love with you, too, Molly Weasley.” 

“I know.” 

With that, Molly reached up on her toes, pressing a gentle kiss on Julia’s forehead. The tears hadn’t stopped flowing since Molly told her she loved her, but now, Molly at least reached up to brush some of them away. She looked at Julia one more time before finally letting go, her hand dropping to her side. 

Molly didn’t say anything else as she walked out of the flat. Julia heard the door close, and she pictured Molly walking down the stairs, out into the storm that now raged outside, and toward the Apparation point. 

_I’m tired of always being the one with the grand gestures and the romantic moments_. 

If Julia was the one who was leaving, would she really want Molly to leave her like this? Just standing in their empty bedroom, unable to shake the feeling that she’d lost the love of her life, even if she really hadn’t? 

No.

That would be the last thing she would want. 

Before she could talk herself out of it, Julia took off running again. She barely stopped to make sure the door to their flat was closed, letting her feet carry her down the stairs. She threw the door open and running right into the thunderstorm, trying not to think about how she used to be absolutely terrified of them when she was a kid. 

But Molly had changed that. Molly had changed everything. 

“Molly!” she called, projecting her voice to be heard over the wind. 

Molly stopped just before she got to the Apparation point. Confusion spread across her face for just a second before her lips started to twitch into a smile. 

Julia didn’t stop running until she was standing right in front of her. She coughed a few times, trying to catch her breath, placing a hand on her hip. 

“Are you out of your bloody mind?” Molly asked, raising her voice to be heard over the thunder. 

“Yes,” Julia said without thinking. “I am. Because I was about to let you walk away without doing something, literally _anything_ to tell you not to go. At least not tonight.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want you to,” Julia replied, some of the courage creeping back in. “I want you to stay here. In our flat. With me. I don’t care if we fight all night, I just--I love you too much to not let you go without a fight. And I was a bloody idiot before, but I’m hoping you can look past that and we can just… figure it out.”

“But we probably _are_ going to fight--” 

“I don’t care,” Julia plowed on. “I want you to stay and I want to fight with you.” 

“Julia--” Molly started, but the smile was starting to grow. She looked over at her, and in that moment, everything felt like it was going to be okay. A crack of thunder echoed in the sky. “You’re insane, you know that?” 

“Yes. I am very aware,” she said, taking another step closer.

“Did you really just chase me down in the middle of a thunderstorm to tell me that you want to fight with me?” Molly asked, but there was an amused tilt in her voice. 

“Yes,” Julia repeated. “And to tell you that I love you. I’m so in love with you, Molly Weasley, and it scares the shit out of me. And I panicked. And I know it won’t make up for the fact that I left when you needed me to stay, but… I’m here now. And I want you to stay. Just for tonight.” 

“Well,” Molly said slowly. She took another step closer, this time wrapping her arms around Julia’s waist. “How can I resist that?” 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t.” 

For a moment, neither of them said anything. They just stood there, looking like two idiots standing in the middle of a thunderstorm, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. 

“Please come back inside,” Julia said softly. A crack of vulnerability slipped into her voice, but she didn’t care anymore. 

Molly finally nodded. Julia felt the weight on her shoulders relax and she reached down for Molly’s hand. Molly took her hand and laced their fingers, and just as Julia was about to turn to walk back into the flat with her, Molly pulled her back. Surprise flashed across Julia’s face just before Molly pulled her back towards her, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. 

Heat flooded through Julia’s veins as she pushed herself closer. Molly dropped the suitcase handle she’d been holding and wrapped her arms around Julia’s waist. She picked her up, just enough that Julia’s feet were off the ground, and as they broke away from the kiss, they were laughing. 

Eventually, Molly set Julia down, the pair of them soaked through. “It’s only six months,” Molly said, and Julia could tell she was trying to be positive about the situation. “Just think about all the stories I’ll have to tell you when I come home to you.” 

Julia grinned, her heart melting a little at the thought of Molly coming home to her. It made saying goodbye a little easier; at least now it didn’t feel like this was going to be a permanent ending. 

They were saying goodbye, but it was just for now. Six months later, they would get to say hello again, and Julia was already counting the days.

“Promise?” Julia asked, looking over at her. 

“I promise,” Molly said, kissing her quickly. “I mean, my letters will probably be full of them, so you’ll know the stories by heart, but still. I’ll tell them again. In full detail.” 

“I love the sound of that.” 

“Me, too,” Molly replied, smiling at her. She pressed her forehead against Julia’s one more time. “Now let’s go back home.” 

Julia couldn’t keep the grin off of her face. They’d been living together for a year, ever since Hogwarts graduation, but every time Molly referred to it as ‘home’, her heart swelled a little more. 

This wasn’t goodbye. Julia believed that now. This was just ‘ _see you later_ ’. 

Because she would. Because Molly would be coming home. 

Home.

To her.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"It's not goodbye, it's see you later_ "-- borrowed from HP1.


End file.
